


Дымящееся зеркало

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover Pairings, F/M, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наверно, это невероятно забавно смотрится со стороны, ведь стоит ему сделать одно движение и стрела пройдет не через его лоб, а сквозь ее руку. Но Эллисон упрямо держит арбалет на вытянутых руках и рассматривает его темные карие глаза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Знакомство.

— Тайлер. 

У него голос обволакивающий и крепкий. Про людей с таким голосом говорят, что они невероятно надежны. Эллисон этому не верит. 

— Арджент. 

Наверно, это невероятно забавно смотрится со стороны, ведь стоит ему сделать одно движение и стрела пройдет не через его лоб, а сквозь ее руку. Но Эллисон упрямо держит арбалет на вытянутых руках и рассматривает его темные карие глаза. Они у него действительно карие. Не такие, как у нее, которые можно сравнивать с медом, янтарем или даже золотом. У него карие глаза цвета нетопленного шоколада, почти плиточного, покрытого особо затвердевшим слоем. 

— Это имя? — он вопросительно изгибает бровь, но не опускает руки вниз. Так и стоит то ли насмешливо, то ли настороженно разглядывая ее, проходясь глазами по точеному носику и резко выделяющимся скулам. Его взгляд замирает на бледных пухлых губах, подмечая, что косметики на ней практически нет. Разве что тушь на глазах, хотя Тайлер и сомневается в том, что она была сегодняшней, скорее всего, Арджент забывала ее смыть уже день третий. 

— Почти, — Эллисон изгибает губы в улыбке, но Тайлер, против воли, хмурится. Кэролайн улыбается широко, приподнимая уголки вверх. Елена улыбается, раздвинув губы и оголяя белоснежные клыки. Бонни улыбается едва заметно, кривоватой и доверчиво-счастливой улыбкой. Арджент улыбается, опуская уголки вниз, чуть выпячивая нижнюю губы и поблескивает глазами, которые буквально отражаются в наконечнике стрелы, которая упирается ему в лицо. Если скосить глаза, то можно рассмотреть пару колец на ее длинных пальцах и эти самые солнечные пятна на железном наконечнике, которые он, по ошибке, принял за отблеск ее глаз. 

— Тогда, я — «почти Локвуд». 

Арджент закусывает губу и едва заметно опускает оружие. Буквально на пару миллиметров, но острому глазу Локвуда великолепно заметны перемены в ее воинственном настроении и колебание в принятом решении пропустить стрелу сквозь его черепушку. 

— Через восемь километров есть придорожный бар, в котором варят отвратительный кофе, — Тайлер разводит руками в уже дружественном, приглашающем жесте и Эллисон чуть отшатывается, чтобы, сощурив глаза, кивнуть через пару секунд. Она делает шаг назад, не рискуя поворачиваться к оборотню спиной, и тут же платит за свою паранойю свернутой лодыжкой. 

— Больно же, садистка! — как-то удивленно вскрикивает Локвуд и откатывается в сторону, сминая перепревшую за зиму листву и вымазывая кожаную куртку в земле. Он грязно ругается и выдирает аконитовый нож, застрявший между ребер. 

Эллисон опирается на локти буквально в метре от него и пытается незаметно притянуть к себе выпавший из рук арбалет. Она волнуется, что ей не хватит стрел: все же злить оборотня не входило в ее планы, тем более сейчас со с постепенно вспухающей лодыжкой. 

— Я же помочь хотел. 

Когда Тайлер приподнимается над замлей, все ещё стоя на коленях, его взгляд скорее обиженный, чем злой. Он смотрит на нее исподлобья и недовольно, что заставляет Арджент чувствовать давно позабытое чувство вины. 

— Инстинкты, — виновато пожимает плечами Эллисон и оставляет попытку перехватить арбалет покрепче. 

Локвуд понимающе кивает и тяжело поднимается, с тщательно скрытой опаской протягивая ей руку. 

— Только больше так не делай, потому что меня сейчас стошнит, кажется, — Тайлер жалуется и кривит ставшее внезапно бледным лицо. 

Эллисон аккуратно опирается на его плечо, которое не смотря на слабость хозяина крепкое и со стопроцентной гарантией не даст упасть, и негромко говорит, что ему надо продезинфицировать рану и зашить ее, поясняя на недоуменный взгляд, что это был аконитовый нож. 

— Дерьмово, почти Арджент! — кашляет смехом Локвуд и скашивает взгляд на ее ладонь, которая поднимает футболку, оголяя рану. Эллисон щедро поливает порез бренди из отцовской фляги под тихое шипение Тайлера и сама морщится, когда Локвуд слишком сильно сжимает ее плечо. 

— Эллисон. Для друзей — Эл. Если бы у меня были друзья, конечно. 

Тайлер спотыкается о ветку, не ожидая такого откровения от охотницы, которая все ещё несла арбалет в руках, и получает ощутимый тычок под саднящие ребра. Он поворачивает голову и натыкается взглядом на макушку с четким-четким пробором темных волос. Ему даже на мгновение становится интересно, как у нее получилось так упасть и не испортить укладку, о чем постоянно жаловалась Кэролайн, пока они бродили по лесам. 

— Почти Арджент — звучало круче, — хмыкает Локвуд и ловит ее хмурый взгляд, с которым она быстро парирует его фразу: 

— Мертвый молчаливый оборотень — тоже. 

— Осознал и замолчал, — усмехается Тайлер и чувствует, как ее плечи чуть расслабляются под его ладонью, после удачно вставленной шутки. 

Он не задумывается куда они идут, пока Эллисон не выводит его на поляну с аккуратно припаркованным джипом. Джип довольно старый и потрепанный, хотя голубые бока весело отливают свежей краской. 

— Единственная память о прошлом, — быстро комментирует Арджент, давая понять, что спрашивать о машине не стоит. 

И хотя Локвуду не было интересно до этого момента, любопытство проникает едкой желчью в кровь, застывая осадком в легких, буквально заставляя выдохнуть вопрос: 

— И насколько далекое прошлое? 

— Настолько, чтобы можно было уже забыть, — Эллисон посылает ему неодобрительный взгляд и не говорит ни слова, когда он садится на соседнее сидение, слишком сильно хлопая дверцей под ее обреченный вздох. 

Мотор заводится только с третьего раза, а счетчики бензина близятся к нулю, но оба препочитают сделать вид, что не замечают этого. И у них это выходит на отлично: Тайлер выкручивает старое радио на максимум, но его громкости едва хватает на то, чтобы перекрыть молчание, повисшее в машине, а Эллисон упрямо смотрит на пустую дорогу, не включая фары, хотя сумерки уже начинали сгущаться. 

— Эл, — Тайлер зовет ее и она поводит плечами, будто пытаясь сбросить что-то липкое, — безусловно это все весело, но мы проехали кафе с отвратительным кофе и мне кажется, что моя кожа сейчас расползется, оставив одни ребра, и я стану персонажем Тима Бертона. 

— Сильно жжет? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Арджент, забывая, что мгновение назад хотела съязвить по поводу собственного имени, которое ему никто не разрешал произносить. 

— Если честно, — кисло произносит Локвуд, хрустнув шеей, — то будто без костра горю. 

Эллисон ничего не отвечает и быстро сворачивает к обочине, заставляя непристегнутого Тайлера приложиться лбом о бардачок. 

— Ты издеваешься? — бурчит заметно посеревший Локвуд и Арджент мысленно корит себя за то, что постоянно пялилась на дорогу, абсолютно не следя за состоянием оборотня. 

Эллисон, честно говоря, не столько заботится об оборотне, хотя он довольно мил и даже симпатичен, сколько не хочет нарушать собственный кодекс. Убить Тайлера было бы равнозначно признанию, что ее кодекс, яро отстаиваемый ею самой, абсолютно бесполезен. И она бы могла закапать его или сжечь где-нибудь, чтобы отец и дедушка ничего не узнали, но... Арджент не хочет быть убийцей парня, который пять минут назад подпевал ее радио, которое, кстати, все ещё играет. 

Именно поэтому она сквозь зубы поет слабое «я люблю рок-н-ролл», вглядываясь в его распоротый ею же бок, и, поливая остатками бренди, втыкает иголку в кожу. Колени ощутимо сводит от ветра, который стелется по земле, и от острых камушков, впивающихся под коленную чашечку, но она продолжает шить, чувствуя некий эффект дежавю. 

— Я люблю рок-н-ролл, поэтому брось ещё монетку в музыкальный автома-ат, — выходит чуть фальшивей, чем у солистки, но когда она встречается взглядом с Тайлером, тот склоняет голову и проводит пальцами по кривым стежками, чувствуя, что они уже начинают заживать. 

— Ты увезла меня от мотеля, в котором я оставил все свои вещи, и бензина, чтобы отвезти меня обратно у тебя явно не хватит, — вздыхает Локвуд и неловко скатывается вниз, опираясь спиной на колесо машины. Эллисон почему-то думает, что его куртка явно не переживет такого обращения, хотя Арджент и ошибается, это она поймет потом. 

— И? — приподнимает брови Эллисон, отодвигаясь от него подальше: о непредсказуемости оборотней она знала, как никто другой. 

— Я поведу и надеюсь, что ты не перережешь мне глотку, пока я буду спать, — безапелляционно заявляет Тайлер, буквально не оставляя ей даже шанса на возражение, и одним махом поднимается с земли, приподнимая изрядно попорченную футболку, чтобы оглядеть исключительно целый торс, без малейших признаков порезов. 

— А куда мы поедем? — Эллисон, безусловно, не собирается никуда с ним ехать, но... — Куда? 

— Новый Орлеан, — пожимает плечами Локвуд и садится за руль, пытаясь прибавить громкости радио, но на мгновение отвлекается, чтобы добавить к сказанному: — Эл. 

— Эллисон, — резковато поправляет его Арджент, до побелевших костяшек сжимая оконную раму, со спущенным стеклом. 

— Не-а, Эл, — ухмыляется Тайлер и хлопает по соседнему креслу, демонстративно заводя мотор. 

Эллисон думает, что спорить сейчас бесполезно, и спешит занять место, чтобы этот придурочный неправильный оборотень не уехал без нее. Но она обязательно поставит его на место. Километров через шестьдесят. Когда придумает, как это сделать.


	2. 2. Дорога.

Когда они пересекают границы третьего по счету штата, ограбив по дороге заправку, Эллисон начинает думать, что эта поездка не так уж и плоха. Она вспоминает о том, что никогда не выезжала за пределы Бикон-Хиллз на машине. Даже из своего родного города, два года назад, они прилетели на самолете. 

На самом деле, это весело. Довольно забавно смотреть на то, как Тайлер цитирует Библию с матом через слово, пытаясь заправить джип, пока она выбирает какие-то конфеты среди скудного выбора маленького магазинчика и изредка пинает толстого хозяина заправки, которого огрела древком арбалета пару минут назад. 

Путь через три штата они преодолевают в восемь дней, и за эти двести часов Эллисон почему-то начинает воспринимать Локвуда, как бесплатное приложение к машине. Как бонус, который оправдывает хрипящее радио и позволяет спать в любое время суток, не беспокоясь о сохранности машины. 

Тайлер знает около трех десятков песен, которые есть у нее на кассетах, потому что магнитола старого джипа не рассчитана на диски, и Локвуд обладает неплохим голосом. Хотя пением это сложно назвать, но иногда он попадает в ноты и Арджент улыбается этому, забирая волосы ярко-голубой заколкой Мартин, которую она находит на третий день. 

Она с силой сжимает ее, словно хочет сломать, и, когда железка не подается, быстро смыкает зубчики на своих волосах. Тайлер смотрит на это, скосив глаза, делает вид, что не видит этих мелочей-воспоминаний, которые буквально кружат рядом с ней. 

Эллисон Арджент вздрагивает при некоторых песнях и неосознанно касается плеча, будто пытаясь оттереть чужие прикосновения. 

Эллисон Арджент задерживает дыхание, когда Локвуд ругается на то, что рычаг для включения фар заедает, и Тайлеру кажется, что до него на чертов рычаг тоже жаловались. Разве что, матов, наверняка, было меньше. 

Эллисон Арджент иногда засыпает, подложив под голову его кожаную куртку, и во сне судорожно впивается ноготками в черную кожу, эфемерно, почти призрачно всхлипывая. 

Тайлеру, в принципе, это не так уж интересно, но, чтобы забыть свои проблемы, бывает полезно окунуться в чужие. Он вспоминает эту фразу матери и ему вновь эгоистично хочется, чтобы у Арджент снова случился один из молчаливых припадков. 

— Блондинка, плохая и прекрасна-ая, — растягивая концовку, напевает Локвуд и краем глаза подмечает, как Эллисон почти незаметно возвращает на место его кожанку. — Стоит брать с тебя деньги за аренду моей куртки. 

— Стоит проткнуть тебя парочкой ножей и выбросить на обочину, — грубо огрызается Арджент и Тайлер отрывает руки от руля, поднимая их вверх в примирительном жесте. 

Едва ли он боится, что Эллисон, в самом деле, поступит так, как сказала. Арджент понимает это, и одновременно не понимает, почему Локвуд не поставит ее на место, ведь она давала столько шансов это сделать, а поводов — и того больше. 

— За дорогой следи, клоун, — все так же хмуро отзывается Эллисон, презрительно фыркнув на его попытки хоть немного разрядить атмосферу. 

Арджент, кажется, и вовсе наплевать на атмосферу и самого Локвуда. Она упрямо смотрит вперед и считает не до конца стершиеся полосы дорожной разметки, «замыливая» взгляд и мысли. Полосы заставляют голову кружится, и давление в затылке вспенивается болью, заменяя мыльными пузырями идиотские мысли, как обычно, возникшие после сна. 

Эллисон не любит спать. 

Нет, даже не так. 

Эллисон Арджент ненавидит засыпать и терять контроль над собственным подсознанием, которое отравляет ее ядом каждое мгновение. 

Тайлер вновь молчит на ее грубость и так же упирается взглядом в дорогу, только ему головная боль совсем не нравится и «запенивание» мыслей кажется ужасной мукой. Он снова напевает дурацкую, будто специально дорожную песню Аэросмитс, и за минуты семь распевается до громкости, превышающей громкость радио. Его голос заполняет салон и Эллисон потихоньку расслабляется, прекращая хмурить брови и поджимать губы. 

Локвуд уже даже привык к подобным утрам. 

Тайлер с удивлением осознает, что в тот момент, когда ловит взглядом ее сонные ворчанья и вороватые движения при возврате куртки, он уже думает о том, какую песню будет фальшивить сегодня. Ему, определенно, не нравится, что до Нового Орлеана осталось два штата. А если быть точнее, то половину Коннектикута они проехали ещё вчера. 

— Кого ты хочешь убить в Новом Орлеане? 

Вопрос ожидаемый, но звучит внезапно. В основном, конечно, из-за хладнокровного спокойствия в голосе Арджент и неожиданной формулировки. Но все же она охотница и Тайлер дергает шеей, пытаясь придумать что-то правдоподобное. 

— Нормальные люди спрашивают что-то вроде «Зачем ты едешь в Новый Орлеан? Посмотреть на французский квартал или к родственникам в гости?», — Локвуд не к месту старательно передразнивает какой-то старушечий голосок, пытаясь скрыть нежелание делиться своими планами, но по ее острому, мимолетному взгляду понимает, что Эллисон быстро просекла его нелепые уловки. 

— Так то нормальные люди. А это ты. Ты и я, — следует бесцветный ответ, буквально разбивая купол безразличности четко выстроенный вокруг Тайлера. 

Его почему-то абсолютно не поражает то, что ей так легко удается сохранить целостность своих слов и так просто расколотить вдребезги его спокойствие. Ее хмурость, тихие припадки и редкая, странная улыбка, которая, после сладкой Кэролайн, кажется, чем-то вроде хорошей свиной отбивной после десерта со взбитыми сливками, — все это, вкупе, подтачивает его защиту уже восемь дней. Простым сочетанием себя и его в одной коротенькой фразе она «доламывает» его, наносит последний удар по потрескавшейся стеклянной сфере и даже не замечает этого. 

— Того, кто меня обратил, — отвечает Локвуд, чуть крепче сжимая пальцы на потершейся коже руля. 

Он бы мог вжать педаль газа в пол, как делают в фильмах, но старый двигатель и так работает на пределе своих возможностей, давая Тайлеру очередную тренировку на терпение и выносливость. 

— Сам-то не помрешь? — немного равнодушно спрашивает Арджент, поворачивая голову к нему. 

Локвуд почему-то отмечает, что темную «лесенку» ее волос не помешает простричь и освежить кончики. Он даже может закрыть глаза и увидеть удивленно-презрительный взгляд Форбс, которым бы она наверняка окинула Эллисон, увидев на улице или рядом с ним. 

Арджент идет иметь нестриженные волосы, сероватые тени под глазами и сухие губы с маленькими трещинками, которые она постоянно зализывает своим юрким розоватым язычком. 

Тайлер Локвуд думает, что если бы Эллисон требовала от него зеркало каждые десять минут и интересовалась о смазанности помады, он бы сам выбросил ее на обочину, уехав на ее джипе в Новый Орлеан. Хотя нет. Нет, он бы трахнул ее, как трахал Кэролайн с пару месяцев назад, забрасывая ее ноги на свои плечи, а потом бы выбросил на обочину и уехал, забыв через пару миль. 

Но у Арджент нет блядского желания пялиться в зеркала, и есть пара аконитовых ножей под резинкой «побежавшего» чулка. 

Тайлер понимает, что с ней нельзя так, как с Форбс. 

С ней так не получится. 

— Не помру твоими молитвами, — криво усмехается Тайлер и широко зевает, клацнув зубами, словно настоящий волк. Это клацанье, словно отрубает нить разговора, давая понять, что больше говорить не о чем.


	3. 3. Мотель.

Они убивают человека. 

Вернее оборотня, который напал на них, но сути это не меняет. 

Локвуду уже не страшно повернуться спиной к Эллисон. Тайлеру уже привычно наблюдать за метким выстрелом арбалета Арджент. Он уже не боится, что один из болтов стрел полетит в него, вызвав фонтан крови из пробитого горла, как у скудоумного бедняги, посмевшего на них напасть. 

Тот ловит их банально, распластавшись на дороге в виде сбитого машиной, и Эллисон удивленно натыкается на него взглядом, когда «замыливает» очередное воспоминание о рыжей подруге с перебитым позвоночником. Они с Тайлером быстро переглядываются, и Арджент не противится, когда Локвуд оставляет ее, делая полшага вперед и чуть сбивая нацеленную стрелу плечом.   
И, конечно, ничто в их мире не бывает просто. Даже человек на ночной дороге обязан оказаться парнем-психом, мечтающим порвать глотки глупым проезжим. Эллисон думает, что он это делает для того, чтобы, как Питер, стать сильнее. Тайлер ставит на поехавшую после обращения крышу. 

Он бросается на них, явно целясь на хрупкую Арджент, которая изо всех сил пытается не выглядеть трусихой, скрывающейся за широким плечом Локвуда. И Тайлер играючи ловит его за горло, вспарывая когтями кожу вертикальными полосами и приподнимая над землей. Эллисон реагирует достаточно быстро, всаживая два ножа, щедро обмазанных аконитом, в брюхо незнакомому оборотню. Тот вырывается из хватки Локвуда, мазнув его когтями по щеке, и Арджент отталкивает в сторону Тайлера, спасая того от вспоротого в очередной раз, и проворачивает ножи в животе парня, скользнув тонкими пальчиками в кольца ножей. Парень падает на землю, глядя на них безумными глазами, а Эллисон становится тошно от того, что его живот расходится, словно по швам и внутренности буквально вываливаются на грязный асфальт. 

Тайлер глухо кашляет и грубо сворачивает Арджент в медвежьих объятиях. Он обнимает Эллисон со спины, вжимаясь подбородком в ее макушку и вдавливая в землю. Она перехватывает его руки, переплетая собственные пальцы с его, и Локвуд бережно оглаживает ее содранные тяжелым металлом ножей костяшки. Они просто стоят и смотрят на парня-оборотня, словно зачарованные хлюпаньем крови у него во рту и легких. 

Парень дергается в последний раз, и Локвуд, все так же не выпуская Арджент из собственных рук, тянет ее к машине. Она останавливает его, и, выдохнув сквозь зубы, начинает внятно говорить, что дается ей с большим трудом: 

— У него наверняка с собой что-то было. Рюкзак или ещё что-нибудь. 

— Он мог жить в лесу, в каком-нибудь дурацком шалаше, а сюда выходить только ночью. Ножи забрала? 

Эллисон мотает головой, и Локвуд вздыхает, но не тяжело и обреченно, а с каким-то малопонятным облегчением и даже улыбкой. 

— Я поищу его вещи в кустах, а ты достань ножи. Дорога может и безлюдная, но раз он здесь охотился, значит люди здесь ездят. Думаю, твои ножички легко будет найти по поставщикам, — его слова звучат слишком разумно и правильно для такой ситуации, а Арджент не трясется, как малолетняя девица после отлива адреналина. Они делают это далеко не в первый раз. Оба стараются не спрашивать друг друга, откуда у них такой опыт. 

На удивление Тайлер находит рюкзак с вещами под кустом издевательски-красных ягод и парой сухих еловых веток, которые должны были защитить вещи от дождя и замаскировать одновременно. Локвуд, однако, своим острым нюхом и зорким глазом цепляет камуфляжный рюкзак взглядом за пять минут и так же быстро потрошит карманы. 

Перочинный нож, в сравнении с ножами Эллисон, выглядит, словно детская игрушка, входящая в кукольный набор Барби для чаепития. Тайлер ухмыляется своим мыслям и привычным, отработанным за столько школьных лет жестом забрасывает рюкзак на плечо, вновь выходя на дорогу. 

Арджент тут же оборачивается к нему и машет рукой с зажатыми между худых пальцев банкнотами. Она довольно улыбается и язвит по поводу того, что, благодаря безмозглости оборотня, ей наконец-то не придется спать в машине. Она так же шутит насчет того, что ему надо купить еды, а не то ей кажется, что он смотрит на нее, словно оголодавший волк. 

В чем-то Эллисон, конечно, права. 

Полнолуние на следующей неделе, «якоря», в виде Кэролайн, у него не нет, а самоконтроль довольно утомительная штука. Тайлер заранее сочувствует себе самому, хотя, в большинстве своем, уже привык помнить только белые пятна и вздутые, буквально вырывающиеся из-под кожи вены. 

Они садятся в машину, но предусмотрительная Арджент перед этим предлагает оттащить оборотня к обочине. Локвуд кивает и осторожно тащит его, не выказывая ни доли омерзения даже, когда что-то скользкое и гладкое вываливается из развороченной груди парня. Эллисон небрежно пинает печень — это, определенно, печень, думает Тайлер — мыском серых кроссовок и Локвуд, наконец, понимает почему они такого странного, совсем не магазинного, серого цвета. Печень укатывается куда-то по песчасной насыпи, а Арджент подает ему руку, помогая выбраться оттуда, куда только что укатилась та самая печень. 

Радио совсем ломается и до блекло-выгоревшей неоновой вывески мотеля, которая постоянно мигает, они добираются в полном молчании. Эта вывеска, как и сам мотель, мало чем отличаются от пары десятков, мимо которых они проехали за эти восемь дней, но Эллисон радуется, как ребенок, удобной кровати и обычному туалету вместе с душем. 

Она уже не старается скрыть свои чувства, считая, что это непозволительная слабость. Нет, Арджент по-прежнему так считает, но Тайлер уже воспринимается, как часть интерьера, словно стол. А его черная кожанка, поцарапанная со всех возможных боков, — как скатерть для этого большого, широкого, мускулистого стола. 

Секс воспринимается так же, как должное. 

Ей немного неприятно касаться его липкого, потного тела, особенно после той ржавой воды, который лилась на нее из душа, но Тайлер делает все за нее. 

Локвуд царапает ее живот, пробираясь рукой между телами, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку. А потом оставляет одну широкую красную царапину пряжкой своего ремня, заставляя Эллисон зашипеть и заворочаться под ним, словно пойманная змея. Тайлер бросает ей «прости», абсолютно лишенное сожаления, и легонько прикусывает сосок, чуть опускаясь вниз. Он опускается и разводит руками ноги Арджент, положив ладони на ее острые коленки. Локвуд ходит быстро, не мешкаясь, и сразу наращивает темп, не давая Эллисон ни мгновения, чтобы привыкнуть к ощущению наполненности. 

Арджент понимает, что это не Скотт. У Скотта более мягкие волосы, более светлые глаза, более нежные прикосновения и поцелуи всегда только в губы во время процесса. 

Были, поправляет себя Эллисон и надавливает ногтями на массивные плечи Локвуда. 

Царапины, наверняка, останутся. 

Голос Лидии в голове гордится ей. Она всегда говорит, что надо «помечать» своих парней: царапины, засосы, запах духов. 

Говорила, вновь поправляет свои мысли Арджент и не замечает, как ноги немеют, а ее саму накрывает оглушающая волна оргазма. 

На секунд двадцать — ее развитый охотой с Джерардом временной глазомер никогда не подводит ее — Эллисон ослепляет вспышка абсолютного удовольствия, а после в пустой голове зажигается лампочка «Купить таблетку "следущего дня"». 

Противозачаточные после смерти Скотта она не принимает: не для кого.


	4. 4. Прощание.

В лоб Тайлера упирается серебристое дуло тяжелого глока. И он бы мог сказать, что это уже де-жавю, но тонкая стрела Эллисон и точно такая же бледная кисть не идут ни в какое сравнение со спокойным взглядом убийцы смуглого мужчины с коротким ежиком волос. Локвуд сразу видит спрятанные через ремень ножи и унюхивает неприятный аконитовый дым, плотной, но бесцветной дымкой окружающий его. 

— Очень красивый. Оставьте мне визитку вашего магазина, обязательно приобрету пару вещичек, — иронично произносит Тайлер, скашивая глаза ствол пистолета и надеясь, что мужчина чуть расслабится после шутки и его можно будет свалить на пол, сжав когтями легкие. 

Локвуд мысленно умоляет Эллисон задержаться в ржавом душе, потому что умирать за нее он не согласен, но и наносить вред своим присутствием не хочет. Милая Арджент со своими скелетами, прячущимися за рядами школьных блузок в шкафу, навряд ли бы привлекла подобное внимание. К тому же являясь охотницей, она обеспечивала себе защиту от подобных людей с тяжеленными револьверами наперевес.

— Где моя дочь? — рычит мужчина, и до Локвуда доходит, что Эллисон слишком мала, чтобы добровольно стать такой опытной охотницей. 

Он ругает себя за тупоголовость и то, что за десять дней не смог понять, что у Эллисон Арджент были слишком хорошие учителя и излишне властные покровители. 

— Доброе утро, папа. 

Тайлер не узнает голос Эллисон. В самом деле, не узнает. 

У Эллисон Арджент, с которой он провел десять дней в душном, потном джипе, был тяжелый взгляд, были припадки от болезненных воспоминаний, были ножи в аконите, было много чего другого. Но вот голоса примерной ученицы, которая так правильно, почти по слогам произносит «папа», у нее точно не было. И не будет. По крайне мере, не для него этот голос. Локвуд отчетливо это осознает, но почему то совсем не жалеет. 

Ему нравится хладнокровная Эл, легко протыкающая кинжалами чужое брюхо и царапающая плечи во время бурного, но короткого секса. Тайлер не уверен, что ему бы понравилась милая девочка Эллисон с ямочками при искренней улыбке и надеждой в глазах. Не-ет, с такой бы Эллисон Локвуд не сошелся. 

Тайлеру по душе разбитая куколка Эллисон, которая поменяла имя на Эл, а аккуратные гольфы до колена — на чулки с поползшим у резинки капроном. С ней Локвуд не чувствует себя таким уж ничтожным, но вовсе не потому, что он таким не является. Он не чувствует себя неудачником без шансов лишь потому, что Эл позиционируется себя так же. 

Но она врет. 

Возможно, сама верит в свою ложь. 

У нее есть шансы. У нее есть ещё пару десятков шансов, в то время как свои шансы Тайлер уже разменял на мамину жизнь, секс с Кэролайн, обращение в гибрида и пару бутылок бурбона из погреба Сальваторе. 

— Эллисон... — выдыхает мужчина и осторожно, словно нехотя, убирает дуло от лица Локвуда. Тайлер не думает, что в нем проснулось невероятное доверие к нему или что-то подобное. Скорее всего молчаливая защита младшей Арджент заставляет мужчину, скрепя сердцем, не прибить его на этом самом месте. 

— Эллисон, мы едем домой, — решительно произносит он, и Локвуд слышит печальный — возможно, только для него — перебой сердечного ритма Эл, но она в противовес выражает согласие и в пару мгновений надевает свои чулки и юбку, абсолютно не стесняясь отца. 

На Тайлера никто не смотрит. На самом деле, отец Эл тщательно следит за всеми его движениями, а сама Эллисон время от времени встречается с ним взглядом, задерживая контакт чуть дольше, чем это делают приличные/нормальные люди. 

Так то нормальные. А это ты. Ты и я. 

Вспоминается отчетливо и не к месту. Низкий, хрипловатый, словно пропитый голос звенит набатом в голове и гудит в висках. Память гротескно воспроизводит голос Эллисон, будто совсем забывая, что его обладательница прямо здесь. 

— Удачи в Новом Орлеане, — Арджент произносит это, и ее отец непонимающе щурится. 

Тайлеру хочется улыбаться: почему-то эта единственная тайна, которая связывает его с охотницей, согревает изнутри. Наверно, потому, что это единственное, что кто-то, неважно кто, делит только с ним. 

Эллисон может заниматься сексом с кем - угодно. С ее потрясной фигурой, Тайлер уверен в этом. 

Эллисон может разъезжать автостопом с абсолютно любыми людьми. С ее удивительным инстинктом самосохранения, который напрочь отсутствует у него, Тайлер уверен в этом. 

Эллисон может убивать оборотней не со всеми, конечно, но в целом найти напарника для Арджент не проблема. С ее владением оружием и арбалетом в тонких, жилистых руках, Тайлер уверен в этом. 

Она не забирает остатки денег, которые они взяли у убитого оборотня, но уезжает на чертовом джипе, оставляя его без средства передвижения. И если бы Локвуд был обычным человеком, он бы разозлился. Но у него остается голубая заколка, от которой разит духами (явно не Эллисон), нож из коллекции Арджент (чисто вымытый, почти стерильный, без намека на аконит) и пара двадцаток в кармане. 

Он быстро принимает душ. В ванной приятно пахнет женским телом, навевая воспоминания о паре дней, проведенных в колледже с Кэролайн. Вместе с воспоминаниями о Форбс приходят и многие другие. 

Тайлер Локвуд добирается до Нового Орлеана за пару часов.


	5. 5. Не все потеряно, Эл.

В Новом Орлеане душно. 

Эллисон идет по дороге, ведущей во Французский квартал, по пути успев услышать с десяток легенд о ведьмах и красивых сказок о вампирах. Тяжелая сумка за спиной оттягивает плечо, но Арджент уже привыкла к весу арбалета, ножей и прочих снастей. 

Она не знает, зачем именно приехала сюда. Тайлер явно был из другого мира, практически из параллельной реальности. У него в жизни, наверняка, не было банши и друидов. Но остального, кажется, было навалом, и умной Арджент не следовало срываться с такого правильного и безопасного Бикон-Хиллз, чтобы приехать в Новый Орлеан. 

На удивление, Эллисон быстро находит себе провожатого. Милый паренек представляется Джошем, бережно обнимая за плечи юную особу, облаченную в длинный белый сарафан. Арджент бегло отмечает массивное кольцо на пальце Джоша, которое совсем не вяжется с его одеждой и внешностью в целом. Девочка молчит, изредка изгибая пухлые губки в улыбке, когда Джош негромко смеялся над своими шутками. Она не называет своего имени, но крепко-крепко сжимает низ его тенниски своими хрупкими пальчиками. Арджент следует ее примеру, и они идут втроем по широкой улице: Джош, девочка в белом сарафане и девушка с тяжелой сумкой через плечо. 

— Имена — мусор, — в конце говорит девочка и счастливо щурится, когда Джош неловко, будто невзначай прижимается губами к ее виску, отодвигая темную вьющуюся прядку. 

Эллисон, которая за дорогу сказала от силы слов двадцать, кивает в знак согласия и уходит не оборачиваясь. Мысленно считает серые ступени и думает, что же скажет людям, которые знают, где Тайлер Локвуд. 

Девочка улыбнулась, когда Арджент произнесла его имя, и быстро-быстро прошептала что-то на ухо Джошу. Эллисон уверена, что они не желали ее обманывать. 

Дом напоминает уменьшенную копию королевского двора с балконами и множеством дверей. У входа никого нет, и Арджент проходит спокойно и почти уверенно. Она не знает, зачем скрывает учащенное сердцебиение, но в случае с оборотнями спокойное сердцебиение всегда преимущество: Эллисон действует на интуицию. 

 

— И что мы здесь забыли? 

Из-за спины раздается насмешливый и довольно равнодушный голос. 

— Я ищу Тайлера Локвуда, — Арджент разворачивается лицом к собеседнице и делает шаг назад, к колоне, чтобы чувствовать за спиной холодный, но надежный камень. 

У девушки перед ней ужасно светлые волосы. Последний раз Эллисон видела такой цвет волос в журнале Мартин с подписью “чистый блонд”. Она смеется громко, чисто, и Арджент кажется, что даже искренне. 

— Это все равно, что прийти к королям из-за того, что потеряла дворовую собаку! — кривит губки она и двигается с невероятной скоростью, заставляя Арджент сжать зубы и втопить лопатки в шершавую стену. — На твое счастье, он заключил сделку с ведьмами. А эти несносные сучки с моим братом. 

Девушка исчезает, не представившись и не объяснившись, и Эллисон раз за разом прокручивает в голове ее слова. Тайлер хотел убить того, кто его обратил, а сейчас заключает сделку с неведомым братом светловолосой нимфы с тонкими запястьями и звонкими каблуками. 

— Мне нужно вернуться, — шепчет себе под нос Арджент и быстрым шагом выходит их дворика, не понимая, что отсюда не так часто гости, особенно непрошенные, выходят живыми. 

Она возвращается в Бикон-Хиллз, жалея деньги, которые потратила на поезд. 

Через сутки на крыше перед ее окном, окном, в которое залазил Скотт по ночам, появляется коробка. В ней кожанная куртка и записка с паршивым скачущим почерком.

 

“Могла бы задержаться чуть дольше, Эл. У меня бы хватило денег на еду. А вот на новую куртку — нет”   
Тайлер.


End file.
